


A night of comfort in Paris

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: Miranda just received her divorce papers and Andy just wants to take care of her .... :)





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: This story is taking place while Andy and Miranda are in Paris starting when Miranda received her divorce Papers. 

A night of comfort in Paris 

Chapter 1 

 

"Is there anything else I can do?"

Miranda looked up at her and handed her the folder over. 

"Your job." Was all she said before her head sank down and she whispered a sad "That's all."

With that Andy left to her suite. She was supposed to go on a date with Christian but she was so worried about Miranda she couldn't. She just couldn't do it. He was sleezy anyways so she called him and told him she had some more things for Miranda to do. His faked sadness almost made Andy sick. Thank god i cancelled was all she thought after she ended the phone call. Suddenly her phone buzzed.

Andrea, cancel my dinner MP -

Andy got worried all the more now after this text. Miranda usually never texted. She also cancelled her dinner and wondered if she should confirm that with Miranda. She couldn't call her maybe she was still crying so she decided to text her boss back. 

Miranda I cancelled it and your first show will be at 11 am tomorrow morning.-

Andy decided to get rid of her designer clothes and put on some shorts and a tank top. She sat on the bed and looked at her phone. She was still worried about the editor. She didn't deserve this asshole and was glad she will get divorced but she saw the pain in Mirandas eyes. But she was pretty sure it wasn't about loosing him it was about what she said. Her girls. The press.

Andy wished she could be there for Miranda. Comfort her and hold her make her feel good. She was so in love with Miranda but she would never spell that out. She never told anyone. But Nate was right when he broke up with her and said she was in a relationship with the person who called her. Well at least in her dreams she was in a relationship with her. 

While she was thinking about her beautiful but sad boss she had an idea. Since they both cancelled their dinners she figured Miranda would be hungry. 

When room service came to Mirandas door the waiter was terrified when she said she didn't order that with her most deathly glare.

"Uhm the lady said you would say that. She said to bring it in anyways and give you this note." The horrified waiter said and while Miranda read the note he brought her dinner in her room and left as fast as he could.

You need to eat something and since I cancelled your dinner I ordered some food since it's my job to think ahead and keep you healthy. Feel better Miranda. AS-

Since the waiter left she closed the door and leaned against it and smirked. She just felt like crap and now her assistant made her smile. She was so caring and Miranda thought that Andrea was really attractive especially since the makeover. Miranda licked her lips. She shook herself out of that dreamy state and walked towards the table where the waiter put her plate. She was indeed hungry since she had to skip lunch. 

Andy just received her dinner too when her phone buzzed again.

Take your plate and come to my room. Don't knock just let yourself in. MP -

Andy smiled and thought either she wanted company or she wanted to throw her dinner in her face. She was scared but to curious to find out. So she put on a robe, took her plate and went over to Mirandas suite. She went in just like she was told and looked for the editor.   
"Ah there you are. Come. Sit." Andy just smiled and hurried over to her. 

"Thanks for inviting me over it's so much nicer to eat with company. I hope you like what i ordered you." Andy said nervously she never sat together with Miranda in private to eat. And they were both in their robes so that was awkward but she also enjoyed every second of it.

"I do thank you Andrea." Miranda replied while poured two glasses of wine for them.

"Thank you." Andy said and they both took a sip from it. They sat and ate in silence for a while until Miranda broke it.

"Why are you being so nice to me Andrea?" Andy looked at her shocked.

"Miranda you deserve it, I saw you have a hard time and you deserve nothing less than to be treated like a queen. I wanted to take care of you." Miranda was snorting in disbelieve. 

"No one wants to take care of the dragon lady." She snarled.

"I don't see you like that. I like you Miranda if you believe me or not but I do a great deal and i hate to see you in tears because of this asshole...sorry for the language but he is."

Miranda stared at her skeptically. But she saw nothing but honesty in Andys eyes which made her heart melt. She smiled at Andy and took her hand that laid on the table and squeezed it. She let it linger for a while and Andy caressed her hand with her thumb.

"Thank you Andrea I appreciate that and you are right he is a huge asshole." Andy burst out laughing since she never heard the editor curse. Miranda chuckled at that too. They let go of each other's hands and finished their dinner and talked some more about Stephen and the twins. Suddenly Miranda asked her about her "cook boy". She was surprised she even knew about him.

"I didn't know you knew I had a boyfriend. Well ex boyfriend now. He left for Boston and he didn't appreciate my work ethics. I am not sad about it I never saw him anyways anymore in the last few months and once I told him I go to Paris he broke it off and told me about taking his job offer in Boston. And that was about it."

"I am sorry to hear that Andrea. And I do have ears when you and Emily talk in the outer office nothing slips by me." She said with a seductive smirk. Andys heart started beating faster at that look and her seductive voice. She wanted to pounce her right now. Miranda got up from the table and poured Andy and herself another glass of wine. 

"Come let's sit somewhere more comfortable." Miranda said taking their glasses over to the couch in front of the fire place. 

 

TBC - if you want :) leave me some reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the kind reviews I hope u like the second chapter :)

 

Miranda and Andy were sitting in front of the fire place Andy sat on the floor while Miranda sat on the couch with her feet curled up. 

"You know Andrea, I never thought this evening would turn out like this. I actually feel a lot better. How do you always know what I need?"

Andy looked up and smiled at her.

"I am observing you and then I try to think what would make me feel better or what would I need in certain situations. I am glad it hit home and I could help." 

She sighed and turned back staring into the fire. She was reminded that Miranda will never reciprocate her feelings. She loved that woman so much and she just wanted to be there for her. Take care of her and love her. But being reminded that this would never happen made her sad. She enjoyed that time with Miranda so much. She treasured that Miranda let her in and that she didn't make her feel like an assistant for an evening. 

She felt like Cinderella. One night of seeing her princess, but she had to leave before she lost more than her shoe. She was afraid she will loose her heart so she decided she will leave and just go to bed. 

Miranda saw how her beautiful smile turned into a more serious, sad expression. She even thought she is seeing tears in her eyes but she wasn't sure. She wanted to just caress her hair. Touch the young woman and feel her. She never had thoughts like that about another woman. She was very open to it but she knew her Andrea wasn't gay or if so she would never deal with an old maid. She chuckled sadly at that thought. Not being aware that she did it loudly.

"What's funny?"

"Oh uhm nothing I am just enjoying this. Would you like another glass of wine?"

"Uhm no, no thanks i think i will go to bed now."

"Oh ok of course. I won't be able to sleep i am still jet lagged I think, but I won't keep you. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Andy and Miranda both got up at the same time and they were suddenly very close. Andy got up to fast and felt light headed. 

"Oh god sorry I need to sit down for a minute sorry."

"Andrea, what's wrong? Did you get up to fast?"

"Ughhh....yes I did sorry I am fine again. It happens sometimes."

She got up again and passed Miranda. She went to the door and turned around. 

"G'night Miranda I had a very lovely evening. Thank you. If you need me my phone is on vibrate just give me a call or sent me a text."

Miranda looked at her and smiled thankfully. 

"Goodnight Andrea and I am thanking you for making me feel better. I haven't had that in a long time. You know? Someone who truly cared for me and not only because they wanted something. Other than my girls of course."

Andy smiled and nodded while she left and whispered another good night in Mirandas direction before she closed the door. She walked over to her suite quickly. She let herself in, took her robe off and went straight to bed. She took her phone and scrolled through some pics of the editor. At least she could dream and fantasize about her with the pics she found online of the editor. She loved the one where she sat in a expensive car with her legs crossed. 

She felt how she got wet just by looking at it. She squeezed her eyes shut and thought how wrong these feelings were but how good it must feel to make love to this woman. She started caressing herself and slipped her hands in her pants. She started panting. She wanted, no craved this woman. While she did so her phone slipped next to her. It started vibrating. She wanted decline whoever it was and fumbled with the phone, but she accidentally accepted the call which she didn't realize and let it slide down next to her again.

On the other line Miranda just wanted to say something when she heard Andy moaning her name. That hit Miranda right into her core. She was instantly turned on by it. She knew exactly what she was doing but she couldn't hang up. She had to listen to her. 

Andy was breathing heavily, panting and moaning. She didn't realize Miranda was listening.

"Oh fuck Miranda mmmmhhh .... oh yes...." 

Miranda couldn't believe her ears. Her Andrea was pleasuring herself ......fantasizing about her. She wanted to hear her come. She figured she was very close.

Andy was pumping her fingers in and out of herself she needed the relieve so badly. 

"Ughh oh goood... so close...."

Miranda was sitting in her bed listening to the vibrant woman on the other line when she heard she was close she couldn't be quiet anymore.

"Come for me darling, I wanna hear you come Andrea." She said in a very low and seductive voice. 

Hearing that Andy came. Her body was on fire and she felt like she just exploded as her climax washed over her body. She was moaning loudly. She imagined often she would talk like that to her so she didn't think it was really Miranda talking to her.

When she came down from her high with a huge smile on her face she took her phone to check who called. 

When she saw she was connected and actually on the phone with Miranda her expression changed from utterly satisfied to completely terrified.

"Holy Fuck....." was all she was able to say while staring at her phone.

 

TBC if you are interested. Let me know what you think i really love all the reviews i get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Andy stared at the phone and suddenly it said disconnected.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She whispered. 

She didn't know what to do. She thought she was so fired for that, no doubt she was fired and dead, so dead. She sat up and put her head in her hands pondering about the situation and how utterly and truly fucked she was.

She got up and went into the ensuite to wash her hands and splash some water in her face. She was still flushed and sweaty. She stared at herself in the mirror and thought about how Miranda did say those words while she pleasured herself. 'She wanted me to come for her' she thought. She dried herself off and decided to go over to Mirandas suite once more this night, she was fired and fucked anyways so why not fuck it up all the way then she thought and chuckled at that.

She only took her and Mirandas key card and went over to Mirandas suite just in her shorts and tank top, barefooted. If she said those words she must be turned on too, she thought.

She knocked and heard nothing and no one opened. She decided to be bold and let herself in. She was dead....so so dead. As she walked in, everything was dark. She heard the shower running. She didn't know what she should do. Wait on the bed for her? Go back to her room? No that wasn't an option. Go inside the bathroom......? 

She opened the bathroom door very carefully. It was very steamy and she only saw Mirandas figure under the water. By that sight she got turned on instantly again. Especially when she heard the woman moan. 'Oh my god was she....?' Andy thought. 'Yep she definitely was ....holy crap'.Ok here goes nothing, she thought.

She took of her clothes and went inside, still very quietly. Miranda was under the shower the water dripping over her hot body. Her hand was between her legs and she was moaning, not noticing that she got company. She was standing towards the wall and her eyes were closed. Andy sneaked in while Miranda frantically tried to orgasm. 

Andy laid her hands carefully on Mirandas waist and let them slide forward to her stomach. Andy was surprised Miranda didn't turn around to smack her or that she didn't get startled at all. No her reaction was just the other way around. She moaned Andys name and leaned into the young woman letting her head drop on Andys shoulder. Andy was in heaven. She slid her hand over Mirandas, between her legs and the other one went up to her breasts. She caressed them and rolled one nipple and then the other until they were rock hard.

Andy pushed Mirandas hand aside.

"Here let me help you babe." Andy whispered in her ear and licked it. 

"Oh god....oh my god Andrea. I need this. So badly." Miranda said breathlessly.

"I know...shhhh just let go. Let me take care of you." Andy caressed her between her legs and she felt how wet the woman was. 

"Oh Miranda you are so wet. Is that all for me?" 

"Ohhhhh yessssss...." was all Miranda could moan since Andy decided to slip a finger inside. That's all Miranda needed. Her body started shacking and she came very hard arching her back. She was moaning Andys name over and over again while she came. When she came down from her high Andy carefully slipped her finger out. Miranda did the unspeakable and took her hand licking her fingers, which send Andy into sensory overload.

"Oh god Miranda that's so hot. I can't believe you are doing this. That we are doing this." 

Finally Miranda turned into Andys arms and looked at her. She caressed her cheek.

"You are so brave. I wouldn't have the courage to come to your room. But hearing you on the phone like this was the most erotic thing I've ever heard in my life." Andy blushed profoundly and turned her head away in embarrassment. Miranda turned her head back.

"Don't be ashamed, I am so glad you came over again." Andy then realized they both had orgasms but haven't even kissed each other yet. So she leaned in to do so. But Miranda, to Andys surprise, pushed her back.

"I only kiss people when they are serious. If this is just an adventure I can't ...." Miranda couldn't even finish her sentence because she was stopped by fierce lips who claimed her like there was no tomorrow. Miranda was overwhelmed and tears streamed down her face while they kissed each other passionately. 

"I am very serious about you Miranda I would never do anything to hurt you. I have these feelings since a while but I could never act one them since you were or technically are still married. Let's talk some more after we got out ok?"

Miranda leaned in again to kiss her softly, nodded and whispered a very seductive 'ok' in her ears. 

"Oh my god Miranda your gonna be the death of me." Andy said and chuckled while they both got out. They dried of and Andy got Mirandas grey robe. Miranda just wore her towel around her body when they got out of the bathroom. 

"Do you wanna snuggle in bed and talk some more?" Miranda asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who knew Miranda Priestly was a snuggler, I love it. And yes i would love that." Andy smiled at her and Miranda chuckled at Andys comment. It was a heartfelt laugh, one she never heard before.

"Miranda please do that more often."

"What? Take a shower with you?" 

"Uhm that too but that laugh, I wanna hear you laugh like that every day. You are so damn gorgeous doing it." She said while Miranda pulled the covers back.

"Thank you Andrea, I love that you say things like that to me. My former husbands never said anything like that ever to me."

"Morons....both of them. I mean how can they not...." Andy stopped when Miranda let her towel slip and crawled on the bed. 

"Wow you are stunning.....I mean...you... holy fuck....sorry ....." Andy stuttered

"Stop babbling and come here." Andy absentmindedly opened the robe, shook it off her shoulders and let it slide down her body. Miranda was kneeling on bed when she watched her young lover with so much love and passion in her eyes. She reached out for her and she climbed on the bed.

They were both on their knees with their hands intertwined when Miranda leaned in next to her ear.

"I wanna show you what really thrills me."

TBC this will get one more chapter to wrap it up nicely. I hope you liked it leave me some reviews please you know how that thrills me :))))


	4. Chapter 4

Mirandas hands were gliding over Andys smooth and soft skin. She caressed every curve and started breathing heavily.

"I never thought you would feel that way for me darling. I .....oh god you are sooooo sexy. I can't take my hands off of you." Miranda whispered in her ear.

"Then don't. I wanted this for so long. I was dreaming and fantasizing over you for such a long time. I can't wait to make love to you. I crave it .....oh babe I love the way you touch me." Andy said while her hands roamed over Mirandas body as well. 

They were still kneeling and Miranda pulled back and looked deeply in Andys eyes. "No one ever dared to call me babe." Miranda said with kind of glare but Andy knew a smirk would follow which happened a second later.

"But from your mouth it sounds so sexy I never want you to call me Miranda again." She said while she leant in and kissed her softly.

"So when I come into your office and you are in a meeting, let's say with Irv, I can say ' Here is your coffee babe' ?" Andy asked with a chuckle.

"Only if I can ravish you in front of him." She said and laughed again that hearty laugh as Andy joined her.

"Oh my god no, he would probably like it to watch us make out." Andy said while laughing.

They were still feeling each other up when Andy couldn't take it any longer. She forced Miranda to lay down and straddled her while Miranda was laying on her back. She let her hands wander over the older woman's body. From her neck, down to her chest, her breasts, her beautiful stomach, her c-section scare and back up. 

Miranda closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of the young woman. Andy saw how much Miranda relaxed which made her smile. She saw the real Miranda and she loved it. The sexy, caring and loving woman she never showed at work. Andy started to fall even more in love. She leant down and kissed and licked her neck.

Miranda arched her back and bent her head as far back as she could so Andy had more access.

"Ohhh darling, it feels so good. I haven't had sex in such a long time." Miranda moaned.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take good care of you now." Andy whispered seductively. 

She felt so comfortable around Miranda even while she was very naked. But since Miranda was too it was ok and she didn't even realize until now how good it felt to sit naked on a equally naked Miranda. At that thought she started grinding her center on Mirandas. She was lost in the sensation. Sat up and threw her head back slowly and moaned. Miranda opened her eyes and the sight of Andy and her grinding into her so sensually almost made her come.

"Oh fucking hell..." was all Miranda could say. That brought Andy back out of her dreamy state. She stopped all movements and got off Miranda she wiggled down and spread Mirandas legs.

"I wanna taste you, so get ready babe I am so hungry for you." Miranda only gasped at that. Andy dove in and kissed her passionately where she needed it most. Miranda almost couldn't take it. It felt so good she wanted to get away and crawl inside Andrea at the same time. She grabbed the sheets and held them as tight as she could. She moaned when Andy licked her clit. 

"Mhhhh you taste so good. You want me to tease you some more and go slower or stop?" Andy asked wickedly. Miranda didn't want it to stop. 

"No....oh god now don't stop....fuck me.....make me come.....god I am so close.....don't ever stop."

Miranda said while panting and putting her hands in Andys hair to keep her head in place. Andy would never stop she hardened her tongue and went inside Miranda while circling her clit with her hands and that was it for Miranda. Her body started shacking violently and she screamed Andys name several times. 

Since Andy never performed oral sex on a woman she was kind of proud she made her come what seemed like very hard. She couldn't wait until Miranda will make her come she thought while she slowed down and kissed Mirandas thighs. She went next to Miranda who seemed like she passed out.

"Babe? U ok?"

Miranda opened her eyes and looked at Andy confused. 

"If I am ok? Darling you made me come harder then anybody ever has so I am fucking more than ok." Miranda chuckled still breathing heavily.

"I love when you swear or talk dirty I ......it turns me on so much you can't even imagine."

Miranda turned towards her lover and slid her hands between her legs. Andy gasped and closed her eyes.

"I can feel how turned on you are." Miranda said while caressing her between her folds.

"Oh Miranda, I never want this to stop." Andy panted.

"As long as i have a say in this it won't stop darling, because I love you." She whispered the last part in her ear.

Andy opened her eyes and looked at her in shock. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too babe." She whispered.

 

THE END :) sorry for the short end but I didn't wanna drag it out. I will write more Mirandy soon. Thank you for your prompt idea dear guest :) I will see if it inspires me. Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews I love them so so much.


End file.
